Super Robot Wars GX
by DenMon214
Summary: Earth is faced with a new threat. It's up to a team of mecha pilots to stop the threat or be destroyed in the process.


**Hello Readers**

**I am a fan of the Super Robot Wars series, and**

**after reading Super Robot Wars U made by Hero of Winds**

**(Note: if you haven't read it yet, you should go read it, it's really good)**

**I decided to start my own one called**

**Super Robot Wars GX.**

* * *

_Earth, the blue planet, has suffered many disastrous events in the past centuries._

_First, the Earth suffered a event called Getter Armageddon, where after the Japanese Defense Forces lauched nuclear weapons at a being powered by a cosmic energy known as Getter Rays called Shin Getter Dragon caused a explosion that almost wiped out the human population._

_A few years later, humanity would find something near the coast of Antarctica. They conducted activities that resulted in a explosion that caused disasters to the Earth. This event would be called Second Impact. _

_Due to these events, Earth's fossil fuels started to deplete, threatening to pull the Earth back into the dark ages. To avoid this, people left to colonize Mars, or build colonies while others remained on Earth to rebuild. _

_A being called The Spiral King appeared in a part of Japan and forced the people underground. But, soon a resistance appeared and defeated the Spiral King. The people underground started to leave and rebuild._

_While humanity tried to rebuild Earth, an sentient life called the Scub Coral merged with the Earth and started creating energy known as Trapar waves. Some people began to used Trapar to propel airships, and use mecha called "Light Finding Operation", or LFO._

_Humanity soon found a solution to energy crisis in a form of rediscovered plans for an orbital elevator equipped with solar power satellites made by scientist Aeolia Schenberg. Three national super powers arose to help construction of the elevators: the Union of Britannia; which were once two separate powers called the Union and The Britannian Empire until Britannia conquered part Japan; renamed Area 11 forced the two powers to combine into one__, the Human Reform League, and the AEU. After the construction of these elevators, the three powers went into a supposed trust. _

_Back on Mars, a brilliant scientist named Sozo Haran created cyborg life with the ability to think called Meganoid, but when Jovian Lizards, an alien threat, launched an invasion on Earth and attack Mars, it caused the Meganoid to run out of control and him and his family except for his son, who escaped on a solar powered robot._

_Some people who live in space soon evolved in beings with mental awareness called Newtype. After seening these newtypes, people began to genetically engineering but with heightened senses and physical abilities. These beings which would be called Coordinators. People on earth began to look down on Coordinators, forcing them to live in colonies called PLANT. After Earth destroyed one of these colonies, PLANTS military forces called ZAFT and Earth went into an war called the Bloody Valentine. After the war, the Earth and the PLANTS went into peace. During the war, __Newborn Neo Zeon, led by a legendary Newtype called Char Aznable, was created with the goal of "speeding up" the migration of humanity into space, so the Newtype evolution could be realized._

_Professor Juzo, discoverer of Photonic Energy and Japanium, led an expedition to Bardos, where the remains of the Mycenae Empire and the Mechanical Beast were discovered. Dr. Hell, who was apart of the expedition, recreated the Mechanical Beast and started his plans for world domination. However, before Juzo died, he created a robot made of Super Alloy Z called Mazinger Z, piloted by Koji Kabuto. He also left behind plans for the Photon Power Laboratory to build Great Mazinger._

_Earth was started to returning back into peaceful times but then the appearances of three groups caused the world to change._

_The first of these group were Celestial Beings, a organization created by Aeolia Schenberg to end armed warfare using armed intervention. To do these armed intervention, mobile suits powered by GN Drives using GN particles called Gundams were made. The second group were the Black Knights, who wanted to free Japan led by their masked leader named Zero. The final group were also mobile suits named Gundam made from Gundanium Alloy created by scientists from colonies to destroyed a organization called Oz due to the death of a politician wanting to united the colonies in an mission called Operation Meteor._

_Due to these groups, the three world powers combined to formed the Earth Sphere Federation. The ESF then stopped these organization and either captured or kill their members. The ESF then formed the Autonomous Peace Keeping Force, or A-Laws to unify nations, but they really cause destruction to any nation that doesn't submit to the ESF._

_Aliens other then the Jovian Lizards would start to aproach Earth and attack it. The Anti Spiral would soon exterminate the Earth __once the population reached one million. Another is the Uchuu Kaiijuu also wanting to exterminate humanity as the latter started to leave the solar system._

_Also appearing our beings not of reality called Angels. This led to the creation of NERV, made to combat these Angels. To fight the Angels is the Evangelions._

_Now it is the year 2312 A.D., and a new unknown threat is starting to arise, and a teen girl alongside her artificial intelligent mecha must form a group of robots to combat this new force._

_This is the story of_

**Super Robot Wars GX**

* * *

******Real Robot Series**

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (R2, Akito the Exiled*, Oz the Reflection*)**

**New Mobile Report Gundam Wing**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Season 2)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV Show, Rebuild, End of Evangelion)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam UC (Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, ****Mobile Suit Gundam Z*, ****Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ*, ****Mobile Suit Gundam 0080*)**

**Macross Frontier**

**Eureka 7^**

**Martian Successor Nadesico**

**Full Metal Panic**

* * *

**Super Robot Series**

**Mazinkaiser**

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Lagann Hen)**

**Getter Robo Armageddon**

**Great Mazinger***

**Aim for the Top! Gunbuster**

**Genesis of Aquarion**

**Daitarn 3**

**Super Beast Machine God Dancougar***

**Dancougar Nova***

**UFO Robot Grendizer^**

**The Big O(Season 2)^**

**That's all the series that I think could work.**

**A series with a * on it means I will not be using it's plot.**

**A series with a ^ means that I will only use some elements from it.**

**The 1st chapter will be uploaded soon**

**So until then,**

**See ya.**

* * *

**Warning, Super Robot Wars and all series involved belong to their rightful owners. Support the official release and join me next time for the first chapter.**


End file.
